


In Season Six, Buffy Breaks...

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "broken."</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Season Six, Buffy Breaks...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "broken."

On through, from the other side.

Friends' hearts, when she's not grateful enough.

Into song.

Friends' hearts, when she sings about why she's not grateful enough.

A fingernail. That's the worst thing that happens, when she's Joan.

A whole fucking _house_. How do you break a _house_?

17,643 promises to herself, to stay away from Spike.

Seventeen DoubleMeat BurgerTurner Spatulas (tm), four cast-iron skillets and the freezer door, before they decide she should really be at the cash register all the time.

Three cash-registers.

Spike's bed. Spike's coffee table, recliner, nose, handcuffs, spirit, shower stall, nose, candelabra, skin, television, nose, refrigerator, heart.


End file.
